Just try
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Pequeño drabble, sin argumento. Nero teme amar y perderlo todo una vez más... pero, acaso no vale la pena intentarlo? Leve DantexNero. Shonen ai.


Just try

Hola a todos!! Gracias por los comentarios en 'Cold', son inspiradores ˆˆ. Ahora les traigo una historia cortita, nada muy elaborado. Apenas un drabble DxN que escribí en un tiempito que tenía libre, siguiendo un arranque inspiracional, jeje. Espero que lo disfruten, jeje…

**Just try**

Los Scarecrows eran un recuerdo, apenas montones de harapos y aquella sustancia asquerosa derramándose por el suelo a sus pies. Nero guardó su confiable Blue Rose, frotándose al cabo una leve magulladura en el brazo izquierdo... sus ojos claros contemplaban sin emoción alguna el paisaje desolado de aquella ciudad en ruinas, perdido en pensamientos sin rostro ni formas; a su espalda, unas botas pesadas le anunciaban que su compañero de armas también había acabado con su parte de aquella labor.

-...regresamos...? –la voz masculina, grave, tan rica de oír.

-...uhm...

Nero sintió un sabor amargo en su lengua. Regresar a qué...? a dónde...?

Desde hacía meses que vivía con el cazador, tras la muerte de todo lo que era su pasado, su historia... Fortuna era una ciudad fantasma ahora, sus seres queridos habían muerto uno tras otro. Su corazón se había partido en innumerables pedazos, y lo sentía cansado y viejo en su pecho...

...quedaba algo en ese mundo para él...? Lo dudaba.

-...va a llover... –de nuevo, qué delicia escuchar aquella voz...

-...uhm...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquél rostro conocido, una que él se negó a contemplar... su corazón tenía miedo de que las heridas se abriesen de nuevo... mucho miedo a sufrir otra vez... mucho miedo a perder sueños y esperanzas, otra vez...

-...no estás muy comunicativo hoy, pibe...

-...

-...estás herido...?

Negó con la cabeza, frotándose el brazo.

-...no me mientas... puedo ver que estás herido... –la sombra cubrió sus ojos, y pestañeó; lo tenía enfrente ahora. Nero contuvo el aliento al sentir que le tocaba el centro del pecho con un dedo, justo sobre su corazón- ...te duele aquí...

El joven cazador tuvo que alzar la vista... sabía que no debía, que era una locura y un error, pero no pudo evitar perderse en aquella claridad helada y cálida a la par, en aquellos ojos celestes, tan elocuentes, que le contemplaban con un sentimiento peculiar...

...ternura, tal vez...?

-...Dante… –su voz quiso ser amenazante, pero sonó más bien angustiada; quiso apartar aquella mano, pero ésta le esquivó y subió hasta su rostro; delicadamente acarició su mejilla izquierda, la yema de su dedo índice rozando una zona particular que ardía- ...es sólo un rasguño...

Pero no pudo apartarse, cuando que el roce se convirtió en una caricia amable sobre su piel...

Cómo le dolía el corazón!! Dolía porque le gustaba, porque deseaba abandonarse a ese sentimiento que pugnaba por florecer, pero es que tenía tanto miedo...

...miedo de tener esperanzas, y verlas tronchadas en un instante...

...miedo de perderlo a él también...

Cada día despertaba con esa misma idea... esa posibilidad... sólo necesitaba un error, una falla en su combate a muerte contra alguna criatura, y...

Nero no temía morir... peor que la muerte era la soledad...

El hombre acercó su dedo a sus propios labios y lamió la gota de sangre; Nero observó, hipnotizado, la manera como el cazador lo saboreaba... lo hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, el simplemente ver cómo se preocupaba por él...

...lo vio acercarse, aquellos mismos labios ponerse a su altura, buscar su boca...

-...

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. El otro se detuvo.

-...no puedo amarte... –murmuró Nero, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-...

Una risa suave... Dios, adoraba ese sonido, vivía cada día con la sola alegría de oírlo, de saber que estaba cerca y que nunca le abandonaría...

No quería volver a estar solo...

-...ni siquiera lo has intentado, nene...

Dante le tomó de la barbilla y besó aquella herida en su mejilla, limpiándola de sangre. Nero le encaró al cabo, y vio en aquellos ojos tan intensos el mismo sentimiento que en su corazón...

-...yo estoy dispuesto...

Después de todo, él también estaba solo... o no...?

-...te voy a estar esperando...

Dante le dejó, sonriéndole, y tornó hacia el camino, rumbo a su casa. Nero se quedó atrás, sintiendo el calor en su mejilla, en su pecho, en su alma...

"...sólo...inténtalo..."

Lentamente empezó a caminar... y pronto a correr... las sombras de ambos, desdibujadas por el sol del atardecer, terminaron fundiéndose en una sola...

**FIN**


End file.
